Taking Chances
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: Meet Alison "Ally" Hummel, Kurt's 17 year old adopted sister. She joins Glee Club during her junior year and then a whole rein of events happen that change her life for better and worse. And with that she has sophmores, Rory Flanagan and Joe Hart in love with her. Follow Ally as she struggles with major issues. (please read) WARNING- SUICIDE ATTEMPTS, PREGGOS, HEARING LOSS, ECT...
1. Taking Chances

**Hey guys, I've had this idea in my head for a while now :) One of my original ideas.**

**So, I thought I'd write it. Anyway, this something I thought of when I first created the character, 'Ally Hummel'**

**It takes place during Season 3, when most of the characters are seniors, Ally is a junior like Blaine and Tina are. ;)**

**By the way, here I have everyone that joined over the course of season 3 is there from the beginning. And I added Lauren back….. I had a feeling I should.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this. Enjoy :)**

Glee Club was a about to start and Will had an important thing to tell them. "Okay, take a seat everybody, I have something important to tell you." Will said and everyone was curious.

"Let me guess, you're finally giving a solo at sectionals to someone to Berry?" Santana said, and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Santana, we'll worry about sectionals soon, but this more important." Will said, "There's a new rule for the show choir regulations, instead of 12, this year each group has to have at least 18 members."

"What? Who comes up with this crap?" Finn asked, but nobody knew. "I don't know Finn." Finn answered. "Mr. Shue, but we were lucky to get 12, let alone what we have now." Finn said.

"Finn, I know, but they said it's only for this year, next year they downgrade it back to twelve or thirteen." Will said. "And we have 17 members, all we need is one more."

"Mr. Shue, we are lucky we don't get slushied in the halls anymore, at least by football players," Kurt stated. "And who would join Glee anyway, because the school still hates us."

"I get your point Kurt, but we seem to manage every year to get more members. I think we can manage to find one more, we have to or we can't compete at sectionals or any competition this year." Will said.

"Remember, there's a song in everybody." Blaine added. "Well put Blaine, now we have to get one in the next week, sectionals are in a month." Will said.

"This is probably going more suicidal, than it was trying to get new members Sophomore year." Kurt said to Finn and Blaine. "Yeah, unless…" Finn replied, but Blaine didn't know what he was implying.

"Unless what?" Blaine asked, and somehow, Kurt seemed to know what… or who Finn was referring to. "Impossible, like she'd even audition, just leave her be." Kurt argued, and Blaine wanted in. "Who?" Blaine asked.

"Nobody, don't worry about it," Kurt told him, then turning back to Finn. "Finn, let it go, she'll never do it. She doesn't even listen to me, so give it up." Kurt added.

"Fine, then what… who are we going to get join?" Finn asked, but Kurt was clueless. Blaine was wondering who they were talking about.

(Later that day)

Blaine saw Kurt at his locker, he was arguing with Finn. Probably about this mystery girl that Kurt wasn't telling Blaine about and Blaine frankly wanted to know who it was.

Blaine walked up to Kurt as soon as Finn left his side. "Hey." Blaine said and Kurt smiled. "Hey honey." Kurt replied. "So who's this mystery girl that you and Finn are keeping from me? Is she cute?" Blaine asked, teasing Kurt.

"Shut up! And don't worry about it!" Kurt said, closing his locker. "Come on! What's her name?" Blaine asked, begging to know who she was.

"Just don't worry about it, it's not like she'd join glee anyway." Kurt said, trying to walk away, but Blaine didn't let him. "Why? Is she tone death?" Blaine asked and Kurt gave him a shove.

"No! She's amazing! But she hasn't sang since she was like eleven and refuses to step into the spotlight again. I don't know why." Kurt explained. "Wait! Stop it! Just leave it alone. And I'm sorry but I have to go." Kurt said and finally left Blaine in the hallway.

Blaine still wondered who she was. But Kurt wasn't giving answers, this wasn't like Kurt to keep things from Blaine.

Later, it was lunch and Blaine thought it'd be a good time to talk to Kurt about in front of everyone, maybe that'd get him to spill the Intel on the mystery girl.

But, as Blaine made his way to his regular table, he wasn't paying attention and ran into a girl made her drop everything. Literally. "Oh my god! I'm So Sorry!" Blaine apologized.

"No. It's my fault. I wasn't looking, I'm always making mistakes. I'm just too stupid to learn from them." The girl said.

"Hey, it was my fault. I was zoned out and I'm sorry." Blaine said, not letting her make that into her own fault. Blaine then handed her, her books and her lunch. "Thanks." She said.

"I'm Blaine by the way. Blaine Anderson." Blaine told her, holding his hands out to shake her hand.

"Oh I know you. I… well, I've seen you in the lock… I am I've seen you around." She said nervously. "I was just looking for your name." Blaine joked and she laughed with him.

"Sorry. It's Ally. Ally Hummel." She said and Blaine's eyes widened. It sounded to him that Kurt had a sister nobody knew about. But it didn't make since she was never seen in Kurt's house.

"Well, uh, Ally. It was n- nice talking to you." Blaine said. "Thanks? Well, bye." Ally said and she walked away. Blaine did to, freaked out and he sat at the table with Kurt. They were alone.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, Kurt. Do you know anybody named Ally Hummel?" Blaine asked and Kurt's eyes widened, but he made sure Blaine didn't see him widen them. "Um, who?" Kurt asked, making it like he didn't hear Blaine the first time.

"Ally Hummel." Blaine repeated. "It's Alison, actually." Kurt corrected, sarcastically. "Alison Hummel."

"Oh my god! Wait! You have a sister?" Blaine said, loudly, but lucky nobody really listened to him. "Shh! You're basically screaming to the heavens. Anyway, yes, I do." Kurt admitted.

"But… I thought…" Blaine tried to say, but he was in shock.

"Well, she's not my real sister. Well, she's adopted, I'll tell you the whole story later. Meet me at the Lima Bean later. I gotta go." Kurt said and left Blaine alone once again.

"A sister?" Blaine questioned. But he was basically talking to himself. Blaine still couldn't forget that.

Even after lunch, Blaine still couldn't believe it and Kurt wasn't giving him answers and wasn't going to be able to wait until their Lima Bean date. He knew who to get answer from; Finn.

"Finn!" Blaine yelled and approached his locker. Finn had no idea what he was about to get into something Kurt would kill for talking about.

"Hey Blaine, what's up?" Finn asked. "This girl." Blaine said and Finn was confused, and he then thought Blaine had this stalker girl or something. "Who?" Finn asked.

"Ally Hummel." Blaine said and Finn's eyes widened like Kurt's did. "Uh, I gotta go." Finn said as he tried to walk away, but failed.

"No! You knew about her?" Blaine asked, making sure Finn didn't walk out on the conversation. "Of course I do. I'm related to her." Finn said.

"But, this doesn't make sense. How? I mean, I've been to your… I mean Kurt's house many times, I've never seen… I don't understand this!" Blaine said, demanding answers due to his confusion.

"I'm sorry Blaine, Kurt will kill me if I say anything." Finn said and then left Blaine and went to his next class.

Blaine barley got through the rest of the day. When it finally ended, he found Kurt and basically dragged him to the Lima Bean.

"Okay, now Kurt, tell me everything about Ally." Blaine demanded. "Alright, she's my sister. She is 17, when she was about twelve I think we adopted her. She's a junior, like you. She's kid of a tomboy, she used to have stage fright until I got her over it. She is an incredible singer, knows piano and guitar. She's dyslexic and she's very shy." Kurt told him. "Anything else you want to know?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, why haven't I ever noticed her?" Blaine asked. "She usually is out. Or she's around, but doesn't want to be around me or Finn when you or anyone else is over. Like I said, she's kind of shy." Kurt explained.

"Okay, if she's a good singer, why did you tell Finn it was a bad idea for to suggest her as a glee club member?" Blaine asked.

"She doesn't believe she's good enough. She lost her voice once, singing in front of my cousin's friend. She teased her and now she believes she no longer has talent or least tries to convince herself that." Kurt said.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked. "She is always singing. I mean she misses it a lot just won't take a risk. She knows she is as good as me, but is still convincing herself that she has stage fright again." Kurt explained.

"Does she always think she messes up and call herself stupid?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "Yeah. She thinks little of herself, when around people." Kurt said.

"That explains how she acted when I bumped into her at lunch." Blaine said.

"That's how you found out about her." Kurt said, finding out how this whole thing unraveled. "Yeah. I bumped into her, made her drop her books and lunch. I helped her pick her stuff up and I made her believe it was my fault." Blaine told Kurt.

"Thank you. At least you could get through to her." Kurt said.

"I know she seems very nice." Blaine said. "She gets that from me." Kurt joked, but Blaine laughed anyway.

"Funny. But you have to convince her, I know everyone would love her, and maybe she'd give Rachel a little more competition for our enjoyment." Blaine said.

"Fine. I'll talk to her." Kurt said, giving in.

The next day, Kurt had a free period and thought it was the perfect time to talk to Ally about Glee club. He found her in the library. "Hey, what are you doing?" Kurt asked her, sitting down at the table she was at.

"Reading. What else would I be doing?" Ally said. "Well you could audition for glee club." Kurt suggested.

"Kurt, you know that's not happening. I'm not the girl you met when you were thirteen." She said.

"Yeah. She had stage fright back then, until I got you over it." Kurt said, in a confident voice.

"Yeah when you messed up at the talent show and made me sing a Wicked on in front of a guy who I basically rather have died than work with." Ally added.

"Yes, but after that you loved me." Kurt said. "And you're better now."

"No, I'm nothing. So lets face it. You're the performer. And I'm the girl in the corner of the room. We kind of like Austin & Ally." Ally said.

"Can I be Ally?" Kurt asked, joking of course.

"Very funny. But no, I obviously have to be Ally. Because I'm the song writer with stage fright and you're the amazing performer who everyone loves." Ally said.

"No you're not. It's true, you're a song writer and you're name is Ally, but you don't have stage fright. You just don't believe in yourself." Kurt said.

"Kurt…" Ally started, but Kurt wouldn't let Ally get a word in. "You are talented, but you don't take risks. Don't you think it's time you start taking chances?" Kurt asked and that was when it hit Ally.

"I gotta go, I'll see you later." Kurt added and left Ally, thinking about the two words he said. 'Taking chances'. That was when she knew what she was going to do.

_Music for Celine Dion's "Taking Chances" starts playing in the background. Ally starts singing it._

_Don't know much about your life._

_Don't know much about your world, but_

_Don't want to be alone tonight,_

_On this planet they call earth._

_You don't know about my past, and_

_I don't have a future figured out._

_And maybe this is going too fast._

_And maybe it's not meant to last._

Ally gets up and gathers her things; continues to sing.

_But what do you say to taking chances,_

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_

_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,_

_What do you say,_

_What do you say?_

Ally walks into and through the hallway; continues to sing the song while walking down to the offices of coach Sylvester and Bieste.

_I just want to start again,_

_And maybe you could show me how to try,_

_And maybe you could take me in,_

_Somewhere underneath your skin?_

_What do you say to taking chances,_

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_

_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,_

_What do you say,_

_What do you say?_

Now Ally is in the choir room, singing in front of the glee club. The glee club is amazed with her talent and performance; Kurt is impressed that she is taking a chance.

_And I had my heart beating down,_

_But I always come back for more, yeah._

_There's nothing like love to pull you up,_

_When you're laying down on the floor there._

_So talk to me, talk to me,_

_Like lovers do._

_Yeah walk with me, walk with me,_

_Like lovers do,_

_Like lovers do._

_What do you say to taking chances,_

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_

_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,_

_What do you say,_

_What do you say?_

_Don't know much about your life_

_And I don't know much about your world._

Song ends and everyone applauds for Ally, even Rachel. Kurt and Finn are smiling brightly, especially that she did that.

"Well, that was amazing! You're very talented." Will said and Ally smiled.

"Thanks." Ally replied. "Guys, we've found our new member. What's your name, again?" Will said.

"Ally. Ally Hummel." Ally told them and then they turned to Kurt. Wondering the same thing Blaine did.

"I know what you're all wondering and yes she is." Blaine said.

"What? She's my sister, I know she's like a new thing. Can we talk about this later and talk about how our new member is incredibly talented." Kurt said.

"Thanks Kurt." Ally said. "So, what inspired that song choice?" Blaine asked her. "Kurt said it was time for me to start taking chances and I did." Ally said.

"I'm also I huge fan of Celine Dion, so." Ally added and everyone laughed. "Yeah, you're related to Kurt Hummel." Mercedes joked.

"Hey! Aren't you on the cheerios?" Quinn asked, looking at her. "I just tried out, but coach said I wasn't the worst she's seen." Ally told her.

"Then yes, you're the new cheerio, that's the best compliment she's ever given anyone, since me." Quinn said. "That was a compliment?" Ally asked and the other cheerios nodded.

"Oh, great! I'm a cheerleader and a football player." Ally said.

"What?" Finn asked. "I tried out for football and Bieste was impressed with my throwing, catching, tackling, being able to take a tackle skills." Ally said. "I'm the new line backer."

"You're also the newest member to the glee club." Rachel said from a far. "Whoa! I guess I took too many chances. I guess we'll see how this plays out." Ally said and she sat down with the rest of the members.

"Everyone, now that we have our new member, this year is going to make us all champions." Finn said.

**What did you guys think? I've had this idea for like ever and I finally got it written down :)**

**I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be soon!**

**And Rory and Joe will be important characters in this story, but first you need to know things about Ally and what better way to do that then have a Kurt/ Finn/ Blaine thing?**

**Next chapter is when she is introduced to Rory so, yeah!**

**I hope you liked this and please let me know what you think :)**

**And I know in mot of my stories, Ally is adopted into the Hummel family when she is like five, but for this story, I'm changing it. **

**She is now adopted when she was about twelve. And when Kurt was thirteen. That's another story (separate)… yet to come! ;)**

**Anyway, please Favorite, Follow, and Review! Thank you guys! Love you all :D**


	2. McKinley's Romeo & Juliet

It has a been a month since Ally has joined Glee Club along with the cheerios and the football team and she has been a wreck.

Don't get Ally wrong, Ally loved Glee more than anything. She feels like everyone else does in there. And Ally loved playing football, it made her feel good and she liked being part of the guys team. And she was the only girl in football who could take a tackle and bring one; the problem was the cheerios.

Ally liked the cheerios and the popular crowd was pleasing. It reminded her of middle school back in Lowa. But the problem was the coach as well as the uniforms. She even tried talking to coach about the issues.

"Now why is my top cheerio not wearing her uniform?" Sue asked Ally. "Uh, I am in uniform." Ally said, she was in a cheerios uniform, but not a girls.

"True, but you are not in the proper uniform that we have for the girls, which if you have noticed the ones that are for the girls and the ones you should be wearing are in skirts and you have no sleeves." Sue stated. Ally was aware that she was in a boy's cheerleading uniform, only an idiot wouldn't know that.

"Coach Sylvester, I'm aware of that. I just don't feel like myself in those uniforms." Ally argued, but then Sue changed the subject. "And where on earth did you find a boys cheerio outfit? I know distinctly giving a girls one because you're way to skinny to be a boy." Sue asked.

"Uh, it's my brothers. From sophomore year." Ally answered. "Who's your brother?" Sue asked, and Ally arched an eyebrow. Ally couldn't believe Coach didn't know what it was considering her last name.

"Hummel. Kurt Hummel." Ally answered. "Porcelain. Of course. I should have guested considering you have the same bone structure and similar faces. Even though you lack all the femine he had." Sue said.

"Thank you?" Ally questioned, not knowing if that was an insult or compliment. "Anyway, can I go now? I have football practice." Ally asked.

"From now on you must where the appropriate uniform or you're off the team." Sue said and Ally nodded, sadly. "What else are you on besides the team made up of the sweaty dimwits with brains smaller than Patrick Star's and run by woman bison?" Sue asked.

"Glee Club." Ally said and Sue rolled her eyes. "That damn club always gets the decent girls, can I have one head cheerio that isn't in the glee run by the grown man who has hair greasier than the cast of _Grease_, and friends no older than 17." Sue said.

"I'm head cheerio?" Ally asked and Sue nodded. "You better believe it!" She said and Ally left. Honestly, Ally didn't know what to do anymore. She only joined Glee Club a couple weeks ago, along with the cheerios and the football team.

And she didn't know if she was going to be able to keep up. Football came naturally to her, but by the time she got to practice, she was worn out from cheerleading. And then there was glee; the place where she belonged, however the only place she was questioning to stay or not.

That day after receiving the news from coach Sylvester hit her hard. She basically was told she could wear or be herself because of the damn clothes. Just because she was a girl and liked designing clothes like Kurt did didn't really mean she was girly.

She just wasn't into the dresses and skirts. She liked T- shirts, jeans, long pants, sweaters, and other stuff like that. It may sound boyish, and even if it is, that's what she liked to wear.

_At glee club, _Ally sat in the front row, next to Blaine Anderson and her brother, Kurt Hummel. The usual arrangement. "Okay guys, we have to discuss the assembly." Will said, writing 'Assembly', on the white board of the choir room.

"What assembly?" Ally asked. She didn't know what assembly they had to discuss and why it had anything to do with glee club. "The Fall Assembly. We have to perform." Blaine told her and she nodded.

"Exactly, we still need to decide what we will be doing for the assembly." Will said. "Why don't we have the new girl decide? Have her talent and opinions put to the test!" Rachel suggested and Ally looked surprised.

She was, but it was kind of obvious that it was a Ms. Rachel Berry challenge and they never ended without Rachel winning her right to stardom. It annoyed everyone, but Ally accepted it anyway. "I guess, but do you think I could have time to think about it?" She asked and Will nodded.

"What song are we going to sing?" Finn asked and everyone rolled their eyes, it was like he was asleep for the first five minutes and then just woke up. "When I decide, I'll tell you." Ally joked and then school bell rang and everyone got up from their seats and started walking out.

Ally went to her locker to grab her things for her next class, when of the glee club members followed her. "Hi." He said and she turned to face him and smiled. "Hi. You're Rory Flanagan, right?" Ally asked and he smiled brightly. "Yes. Glad you learned my name." He added.

"I guess I learn quick considering I've been in the club for a month now." Ally joked and both her and Rory laughed. "I know we've never really talked but, I'd like to get to know you." Rory said.

"Why?" Ally asked and Rory found the question strange. Why wouldn't he? "Why not?" Rory asked and Ally smiled. "Good answer." Ally said and then closed her locker. "What class do you have next?" Rory asked. "Spanish with Mr. Shue." Ally said.

"Same. Wanna sit with me?" Rory asked and Ally nodded, happily. Nobody's ever asked her that before. "So how long have you been going here?" Rory asked. "Since my freshman year. Nobody's really noticed me." Ally said. "I'm a junior now."

"Well, I'm a sophomore and this is my first year. I'm from Ireland." Rory said. Ally laughed a little, "Yeah. I think the accent gives it away." Ally said and they both laughed again.

"Funny. I like that." Rory added and Ally smiled. "Thanks, why are rushing me to Spanish?" Ally asked, not in any hurry to hear one of Mr. Shue's boring and incorrect lessons. "Class is about to start." Rory said and Ally rolled her eyes.

"Why?" Rory asked. "Come on, you honestly don't believe a word Mr. Shue says in there, do you? I mean he is probably the worst Spanish teacher I've ever seen." Ally said and she wasn't wrong. She and Santana had a chat about his Spanish teaching styles being horrible.

"What grade do you have?" Rory asked, getting a little personal. "B-, but I'm lucky. I should have taken French with Kurt." Ally told him.

"How do you know he is bad?" Rory asked. "My family was kind of in to the Spanish cultures." Ally answered, but was confused since she was related to Kurt. Why he never said anything about that.

"Well, my biological family were apparently. And the woman that took care of me when I was young told me." Ally added and Rory nodded. That is when it hit Rory that she must have been adopted.

"Come on, lets get to class." Rory said and Ally thought it was best not to argue. When they got to the classroom, they decided to sit in the back so Mr. Shue wouldn't notice them talking instead of paying attention.

"So, you're on the football team?" Rory asked. "The only girl. And apparently I was made captain of the cheerios today." Ally answered and Rory's eyes widened in shock. "That's awesome. But why don't you seem as excited about it?" Rory asked.

"Oh I do, it's just I don't know what I'm going to do." Ally said. "I mean I'm the linebacker on the football team, new captain of the cheerios, now I'm in glee, I have all my classes to focus on… I don't know if I can do it all." Ally explained.

"What are you saying?" Rory asked. "I don't know if I can stay in Glee." Ally said, but Rory didn't like that. "No!" He yelled and then everyone turned to him. Including Mr. Shue. It did not look good for him.

"Uh, the answer is _falso_?" Rory questioned and lucky for him he was right. "_Correcto_ Rory!" Mr. Shue said, turning back to the board.

"Lucky save," Ally whispered, also laughing. "Anyway, what am I going to do? I can't do everything!" Ally said, continuing their previous conversation. "Do you like glee?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. Of course I do, I love it. But…" Ally said, then Rory cut her off. "If you love it, you shouldn't quit." Rory said and she smiled. "Do you like Football and cheerleading?" Rory asked and Ally shrugged.

"Well, football, I love. When I'm on the field, I feel like myself." Ally said. "And Cheerleading?" Rory asked again. "Well, it's okay. But It's a lot of work and I don't feel comfortable in the skirts and the uniform the coach has all the girls wearing." Ally answered.

"So you don't feel like you?" Rory asked and Ally nodded. "When I put that uniform on, I feel like a different person." Ally said, sadly. "But honestly, when I put the uniform on, people looked at me. They knew my name." Ally said.

"Look, is it worth it even if you don't like doing it?" Rory questioned, but then didn't let Ally answer. "And is it worth giving up something you love to do something someone else loves?" Rory questioned and Ally shook her head.

"No." Ally answered. "Then quite. Stay in Glee and Football and do what you like. I mean, you'll always have your brother, Finn, me, and the rest of the glee club." Rory told her and she smiled.

"Thank you." Ally said. "Do you have any idea what you're going to do for the assembly?" Rory asked. "No. I don't have a clue. Is Rachel usually like this?" Ally asked and Rory chuckled. "Yes. She's kind of annoying too." Rory said.

"I've noticed. Got any tips for me?" Ally asked and Rory nodded. "Well, this is my first but do something that the audience will enjoy. And that you and who ever you're doing with enjoys it." Rory said.

"Are you reading an inspirational quote or are winging it?" Ally asked. "A quote." Rory said and Ally arched an eyebrow. "Who?" She asked.

"Rory Flanagan." Rory said and they both laughed. "Ally!" Mr. Shue yelled. "I guess since you have to time to talk with Rory then you know what the Capital of Peru is." Will said and she did.

Rory looked worried for her, but Ally wasn't. "Lima." Ally answered and Mr. Shue's eyes widened. "Correct." He said and she smiled.

"It wasn't a good idea to pick the capital that has basically has the same name as our town." Ally whispered and Rory laughed.

The bell rang and then the class started to leave the room. "I'll see you later, Ally." Rory said and left. Santana came from behind her. "Eyes for leprechaun boy?" Santana asked. Ally rolled her eyes. "All we did was talk through class. I mean Mr. Shue is like the worst Spanish teacher ever." Ally said and Santana smiled.

"I agree with you there." Santana said, noticing that Ally was still looking at Rory. "You should know he has a girlfriend." She said and Ally frowned. "Who?" Ally asked.

"Sugar Motta. The one sometimes even more annoying than Rachel." Santana told her. "Then that's gotta be bad and Rory can be snatched away easily." Ally smirked and Santana smiled. "I'm starting to really like you. I think we can have a nice friendship." Santana added.

"Yes. By the way, since I'm quitting cheerios, I was wondering if you'd like the top job." Ally asked and Santana smiled. "You are officially one of my new best friends." Santana said and Ally smiled. "And let me ask you, are you into the lady Hummel stuff?" Santana asked.

"If you mean buying and trying on dresses and stuff like that for hours… No." Ally said. "Good. Can't handle one Lady Hummel, let alone a clone." Santana said and both Ally and Santana walked out.

Ally and Santana went to Coach Sylvester's office. "I quit cheerios." Ally said, handing Sue her uniform. "What? No it's either you transfer or I kick you out." Sue said. "I'm turning in my duties to Santana Lopez." Ally said.

"Boobs Haskel, you did this!" Sue exclaimed. "Sorry, I don't feel like me in this uniform and honestly, I can't do everything. I love glee and football." Ally said and she left with Santana.

A few hours later, Glee Club started and Ally couldn't wait to tell Mr. Shue about her idea for the assembly. "Okay, everyone, first order of business." Will said when he entered the choir room. "Ally has her idea for the assembly."

Ally then stood up in front of the choir. "Well thanks to a little help, I think we should do "Circus" by Britney Spears." Ally said and then the whole choir room became interested.

"I heard that last year we did Britney and I thought, why not again?" Ally said. "Why Circus?" Quinn asked. "I think it'd be a number lots of people would enjoy." Ally said.

"Mr. Shue! Don't you think this is the right choice to do in front of the entire school? Remember what happened last year?" Rachel asked, trying to put down Ally's idea. She still saw Ally as competition.

"Rachel, you can't do that! First of all, that was Coach Sylvester's fault. And she's right. People went wild for Britney last year." Quinn said, defending Ally. "Look hobbit, I know you think you're everything but you need to cut the crap and give the girl with more talent and a decent personality have their say." Santana added.

Rachel felt very offended but nobody else even noticed. "I like it." Will said and Rachel felt powerless at the moment, which everyone was okay with. "It's obvious I'll sing lead for Britney." Brittany said.

"Actually, lets let Ally decide." Rory said and Sugar looked at him with an odd look. "I'm just agreeing." Rory told her and she kissed him. Ally sighed.

"I was thinking maybe Santana, and I could take lead for the first verse and then Blaine joins in on the first chorus." Ally said and everyone liked that.

"Then verse two could be Me with Brittany and Mike doing some great dance moves. Mercedes will do some great high notes, while Sam would come in on the bridge and then everyone on the 2nd chorus." Ally said and everyone still liked it.

"Then third verse. Quinn and Kurt take the solo, while Blaine, Sam, Santana, and I are the main attraction." Ally said. "Then the 3rd chorus, I sing it as a solo and then we do the chorus again, but with everyone." Ally said.

Everyone liked it except for Rachel, wondering where her solo was. "Where's my solo in this number?" Rachel asked. "You don't get one." Ally said and everyone laughed.

"Rachel, I think you can live for one competition." Will said, liking Ally's idea. "No! This is the worst number anyone has come up with and the worst arrangement! I mean, Everyone gets a solo but me!" Rachel said.

Ally frowned, thinking her idea wasn't as good as she thought. "Rachel! You sing during the chorus! You don't need to be the center of attention 24/ 7!" Kurt interjected. "Please, you already annoy us, please don't cause so much damage that we have to change out song to something you'll sing up front and we harmonize." Rory said and Ally smiled, brightly.

"Then maybe we'd actually be good." Rachel said and everyone was about to start a riot when Mr. Shue jumped in. "Enough! Rachel, I agree! We are doing Ally's number. You'll be fine in the chorus." Will said and Rachel felt defeated.

"You're not even close to sexy anyway, Berry." Santana said and everyone laughed. "That's enough Santana." Will said and then they all got to work, learning the dance and music to "Circus".

At the end of the week, it was time for the performance. "Is everybody ready?" Will asked, making sure everyone was back stage, they all were except one person. "Where's Ally?" Will asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her." Blaine said. "I'll go on in her place!" Rachel interjected. "Shut up, Rachel!" Everyone yelled and she decided to stay quiet. "Check everywhere. We have 5 minutes." Will said and they all scattered to find her.

Rory found her in the choir room in her Britney outfit. "There you are. We've been looking for you. We're on in 3 minutes." Rory said, sitting down next to her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"There's so many people. What if I mess up?" Ally asked. "You won't." Rory said. "How can you be so sure?" Ally asked Rory. "Because you're amazing! You have perfected this number. "I don't know if I can do this." Ally said. It sounded like her stage fright was coming back.

"Listen to me, Ally Hummel!" Rory said and Ally nodded. "You are amazing and one of the best performers I've ever seen! You are beautiful, and talented, and just plain amazing!" Rory said and Ally smiled.

"You know, besides Kurt, you're the only boy who's ever said all that to me." Ally said. "I guess the others don't see how perfect you are." Rory said. You are going to kill this number. We are going to kill it because of you!" Rory said and Ally nodded.

"Okay." Ally said as the other glee club members came to the choir room. "Rory?" Sugar questioned. "I uh, found her!" Rory said. Everyone was then relieved. "Ally, are you ready? We're on in one minute." Will asked.

"Yeah. I am now." Ally said and they quickly got back stage and took their positions. The current rose and the music started.

They did the song and when it over, everybody cheered. Everyone in the auditorium loved the music and all the sexy outfits. The dance moves and voices were something to be desired.

"Give it up for the new directions!" Principle Figgins said and they all then exited stage and congratulated each other on a great success! Ally's idea made the assembly amazing. She owed her inspiration to Rory, if it wasn't for him, she never would have thought of it.

**What did you guys think? I know extra long this time! And I had the idea of the story down, just not how to put to get, but I finally did! :)**

**We finally got to see Rory, he is just freaking cute! And next chapter will focus more on Ally and Rory, along with some Puck and Sugar along the way!**

**I'm excited to write it! I hope you liked this! Sorry it took so long! Anyway, I just got the idea for Circus because I love that Britney number and they always seem to do Britney at those assemblies. **

**Circus was one Britney song they didn't do on Glee yet and I love it. (So does Chris Colfer)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this! Joe will be featured soon, I promise! Once the drama in this story picks up. Most of the guys will play a big part in Ally's life. She's gonna need it and then Santana and Quinn will be there for her.**

**Rachel… not so much! And yes I made her very bitchy and annoying, honestly, I'm tired of her getting all solos. Its time for everyone else to be in the spotlight, don't ya think?**

**Thanks for reading! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review! :) Thank you!**

**And for any of you who are interested and have Tumblr, are invited to join my roleplay! Please join, its really fun!**

**SONGS FEATURED:**

**"Circus"- Britney Spears**


	3. Endless Love

Ally had been love struck. Ever since that day when Rory first walked up to her and they talked that whole period, not paying attention to one of Mr. Shue's boring Spanish lessons, she was in love. She hadn't been this in love since she was eleven years old and even then, loving the boy she did was a mistake. And in this case, it was and wasn't a mistake.

Rory Flanagan was perfect. He was a sophomore, only a year younger than she was and he was from Ireland. They from different parts of the world and yet Rory was dating wealthy sophomore, Sugar Motta, but it was only a matter of time before he realized what kind of mistake he was making, dating her.

"Rory Flanagan, you are sweet, sensitive, funny, cute, smart, and just plain amazing." Ally said as she stared at Rory from a far. "You may be dating Sugar, but I will make you mine." Rory then turned and saw Ally and Rory waved to her.

Ally smiled and waved back. _Rory Flanagan, I do believe I have found my soul mate._ All thought and then music for Jennifer Paige's "Crush" starts playing and Ally sings the first verse and chorus by lockers, looking at Rory from a far. And in class sitting behind Rory.

Then the third verse and chorus in choir room, in front of the entire Glee Club. When she finished singing, everyone applauded, with the exception of Sugar. "Ally, that was amazing. What gave you the inspiration?" Will asked her and she glanced at Rory quickly.

"Anyone special?" Puck asked and everyone was curious if she had her own crush. "No. Just a fan of the song and thought I'd kick off the week with a small performance." Ally said and Will smiled. "Great. Take a seat please and I'll give you guys you're assignment for the week." Will said and Ally sat next to Blaine and Kurt.

"What's the assignment Mr. Shue?" Blaine asked him. "Well, I think since sectionals are coming up in a few months its not too early to start preparing." Will started and Santana smirked.

"You are not serious thinking about rapping are you?" Santana asked and Will laughed. "No. But you and your partner can." Will said as he grabbed a marker and started writing on the white board. The Glee kids were confused on what he meant by that.

They saw 'duets' written on the board. "We're doing duets again?" Tina asked and Will nodded. "With the exception of me picking the partners." He added. "Fate is talking." Finn whispered and everyone started laughing, expect Ally who didn't get it. "Freshman Year thing." Kurt whispered to Ally and she nodded.

"Okay, Everyone's name is in the hat." Will started. "We know and you pull names and whoever we get, we get." Santana said, kind of annoyed. "Exactly." Will said and then shook the hat a little.

"Okay, first, Rachel & Blaine." Will said and Blaine and Rachel looked at each other. People then got annoyed, thinking they'd be the stars of this assignment. "Great, we get the most annoying member and the member that uses the most products together. This should be fun." Santana said, but everyone choice to ignore it.

"Next is, Santana and Tina." Will said and everyone stared at them, and frankly Santana was pissed about it. "Are you seriously expecting me to work with the swaying Asian? Can't I work with someone who actually has a decent look or personality? Like Britt." Santana said.

"Fate has spoken Santana and Britt will be fine with whoever she gets. And I guess you and Tina will have to work over the… things you think interfere with performing." Will said and both Tina and Santana rolled their eyes.

"Sorry babe, maybe next time." Mike said and kissed Tina on the cheek and she smiled. "Next is Mike and Brittany." Will said and Brittany and Mike glanced at each other and smiled. "Hey, tone death Asian." Santana whispered. "I'll trade you swaying Asian for Britt." Santana said, but Will heard.

"No trading. You get who you get." Will said and Santana rolled her eyes again. "We are so going to kick ass with our dancing Mike." Brittany said.

"Next, we have Lauren and Puck." Will said and Puck started nodding as Lauren grabbed his shirt. "Listen Puckerman, either we do this my way or I break your nuts." Lauren said and let go of Puck. "She so wants me." Puck mumbled and everyone else laughed.

"Moving on." Will said, awkwardly. "Next we have Sam and Mercedes." Will said and they looked at each other. "Really Aretha and Trouty Mouth get to work together? They are dating!" Santana protested, but it was no use. "Jealous?" Sam questioned. "Shut it trouty mouth, or I'll seriously damage your mouth more than it already is." Santana threatened.

"Hey, who do you hope to get Ally?" Kurt whispered to his sister. Considering Blaine was out of the picture, Kurt thought it'd be really good if he and his sister worked together. "Someone." Ally said, mysteriously. Her eyes were fixed on Rory, it'd be perfect if they got fixed together. It could help Ally get Rory closer to her and further away from Sugar.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and work together." Kurt whispered and Ally smiled. "Maybe." Ally said, hoping that'd if she didn't get Rory, that'd be the case. The last person she'd wanted to be stuck with was Sugar. That'd be worse than anything.

"Next we have Finn & Kurt." Will said and everyone started laughing, remembering they got paired together for Ballad week. "Mr. Shue, you did this on purpose." Finn joked and everyone laughed again. "What's so funny? Now you got brothers to compete with." Kurt exclaimed and everyone went silent there.

"Next we have Sugar…" Will started to say and Ally felt the knots in her stomach grow as he picked out a name. _Anybody but me or Rory! Anybody but me or Rory._ Ally pleaded to herself. "… And Joe." Will finished.

Ally was relieved. Now that left only her, Rory, Artie, and Quinn, now it seemed hopeless because usually near the end if the one you want to be with and yourself is still left than you end up getting someone else. "And we have, Artie & Quinn." Will said and Ally smiled brightly, hearing that.

"And finally, Ally and Rory." Will said and they exchanged glances. "Anyone have any comments?" Will asked as Santana raised her hand to complain. "Anyone but Santana?" Will asked and Santana rolled her eyes and put her hand down. "Sugar." Will said, seeing her hand go up.

"I don't want Ally and Rory together." Sugar said and Ally frowned. "He's my boyfriend and she looks like a slut that'll sleep with him." She said and Ally felt really bad. Because she did dream about doing that, even if she wouldn't do that to steal him away from Sugar.

"Now that's a little rude." Kurt interjected. "I agree, Sugar, it's just a competition." Will said. "Sugar, relax, your still my bundle of sugar and so very sweet." Rory said and Rory smiled. "Fine." She said and went back to being quiet.

The bell rang and everyone left the choir room. Ally went to her locker only to be followed by Puck. She opened her locker and then felt someone tap on her shoulder. "When are you going to get in Flanagan's pants?" Puck asked and she turned away. She didn't understand how Puck knew about her secret crush. "I don't know what you're talking about. And if you're referring to Sugar, she's obviously a wealthy, stuck up bitch." Ally said.

"True, but when you did that perform all glances pointed to Irish boy in there. And there's the fact that the song is titled, 'Crush'." Puck said and she said nothing. "And then you started blushing and your eyes lid up when you heard he was your partner." Ally felt defeated, she hoped nobody else knew.

"What are you a mind reader or something?" Ally asked and Puck laughed. "No just a womanizer to every chick in this school. Like you, even if you show no interest in getting in this." Puck said and Ally laughed. "Me and Lauren that is." Ally added.

"Please. She wants me, she's a female version of me!" Puck protested. "If you say so. Anyway are you going to tell anyone about my.. crush?" Ally asked Puck and she felt desperate to keep that a secret. Puck shook his head. "No, I'm going to help you." Puck said and she was confused.

"Help me? With what?" Ally asked. "I'm going to help you get Flanagan to be your boyfriend." Puck said and Ally smiled. "Really? Why?" Ally asked. "Because it's obvious you want him to be yours and I seriously need something to do on the sidelines of doing this duet with Lauren." Puck told her. "Plus, I can be decent once in a while."

"Thanks, so do you have a plan, because I had some ideas?" Ally asked and he smiled. "Well, first thing, don't invite him over to rehearse or anything or Sugar will get angry and he'll decline because of her." Puck said and she nodded. "Try a romantic song for your duet."

"I've actually already had one in mind." Ally said. "'Endless Love'." It seemed like the perfect love song, even with it already been performed in the glee club 2 years ago. "Good, but Mr. Shue and Rachel sang it two years ago." Puck said and Ally frowned. "However you are much better and less annoying than Berry and Flanagan probably overpower Mr. Shue so I think it's a good choice." Puck said and Ally thought things were going perfect so far.

"Okay, anything else?" Ally asked. "Practice somewhere private, make sure nobodys around when you talk and practice with him." Puck said. "Especially Sugar?" Ally questioned and he nodded. "And be as obvious with your crush on him when with him as you can, who knows? He might be crushing on you too." Puck added.

"What about Sugar?" Ally asked. "Please anyone crazy enough to date her is just waiting for someone else. She is too insulting." Puck said and Ally laughed. "True. I got to go to class, I'll see you later." Ally said and they left each others sides.

Luckily next was Spanish class, which Ally had with Rory so they could talk about their duet. Nobody really paid attention in Spanish, especially since Mr. Shue was terrible at teaching it. She sat down in the back, like she usually did and then later was met by Rory who sat next to her.

"Hey." He greeted, sitting down next to her, which made her smile. "Oh hey." Ally replied, trying not to blush every time she talked to him. "So do you have any idea on what we can do for this duet?" Rory asked.

"Actually I do." Ally said and Rory smiled. "Endless Love.' By Dianna Ross & Lionel Ritchie." Ally told him and he smiled, liking the idea. "Cool. Sounds like a good one." He said, trying to find words to say. "Didn't someone in glee do it last year, though?" Rory asked.

"Yeah Mr. Shue and Rachel. When Rachel was in love with him or something." Ally said, but Rory was confused. "Don't ask, because I honestly don't know. I'm knew remember." Ally added and both her and Rory laughed. "I'm sorry about Sugar said earlier." Rory said and Ally smiled.

"Its fine. She' just a bitch who needs a man candy in order to be happy, no matter how much money she is given." Ally said and Rory laughed, even if she insulted his girlfriend. "Rory, can I ask you a serious question?" Ally asked and Rory nodded.

"Where do we only use the verb, vosotros in?" Mr. Shue asked his Spanish class. "Hold that thought." Ally said and raised her hand, being the only one. "Ally." Will said.

"Spain." Ally answered and Will nodded, "Correct. Why is it like Ally's the only one paying attention?" Will asked his class and then Ally and Rory began laughing quietly, because they weren't even listening. "I'm smarter than our teacher and I'm dyslexic." Ally added.

"Anyway, what was the question?" Rory asked. "Right. Do you serious like Sugar as your girlfriend? Because if you don't, then why do you date her?" Ally asked, hoping he didn't like her. "Well I used, but she's changed a lot. I think her dad got more money and she got the income her father didn't want." Rory said.

"Why are you still dating her then?" Ally asked and Rory sighed. "I'm waiting for the right girl first." Rory said. _The right girl is right in front of your cute face! _Ally thought to herself.

The next day, Ally was by her locker when suddenly, Sugar appeared at her side. "Listen her dumb girl, you and me are gonna have a talk. Rich girl to poor girl." Sugar said.

"Oh god. And your calling me dumb?" Ally questioned. "Rory told me your dyslexic, so that makes you dumb." Sugar said. "It from the looks of your man clothes and you being a girl you look like your gay even though he know that's only Kurt." Sugar added. "Sorry Aspersers."

"Okay, so what is this all about? Did you come over just to insult me?" Ally asked. "No, but I can go on if you'd rather." Sugar said and Ally shook her head. "I want you to stay away from Rory. He's my man and you'll never have him. Clear?" Sugar said.

"Uh, we're duet partners. And friends." Ally said. "Not after this assignment you're not." Sugar said and Ally was confused. "What do you mean?" Ally asked. "I know you are after my man, and I know its impossible for him to like a ugly social zero like you, but I can't take any chances." Sugar said. "Now after you sing that duet with him tomorrow, you are no long allowed to talk to him, be near him or be friends with him in anyway."

"What if I do? Stay friends with him?" Ally asked. "I'd hate to see anything happen to your brother." Sugar threatened. "What are you going to do to Kurt?" Ally asked, very concerned. "Well, you know very well of his hard year with Karofsky and switching schools last year." Sugar said and Ally nodded. "And he hasn't had any trouble since then, right?" she questioned and Ally nodded.

"Well, I'd hate to see what would happen to him if a few jocks decided to show how homophobic they really are." Sugar explained. "You'll pay some jocks to hurt Kurt?" Ally asked and Sugar nodded. "Maybe even his boyfriend Blaine too?" Sugar said.

"Leave them out of this." Ally said and Sugar shook her head. "Will you back off Rory?" Sugar asked and Ally sighed. She had to choose between her love and her family. Blaine wasn't traditionally family yet, but would be one day. And everyone in glee club was family to her. This was Sofie's choice that she had in front of her.

"Fine. I'll back off if you leave Kurt and Blaine alone." Ally said and Sugar smiled. "Good choice. I'll see you in Glee Club." Sugar said and then left Ally alone, feeling defeated once again. _Am I the only one who can't experience love?_ Ally thought and then left to go to her next class.

Ally just kept thinking about it and hated it. She now hated Sugar. She made her choose. It was either her brother and his boyfriend, or the boy she had fallen love with. It was no trick she'd choose what she did. She cared more about Kurt than anything, but the thought of anyone making her choose, was… she just didn't know what to think.

And now once the assignment was done she could no long be with Rory. No longer be friends with him and it had only last like a month. Ally didn't want the talks she had with him during Spanish to end.

Back at home, Ally was depressed she didn't know what to do. It looked like her plan had come to an end. It looked like Puck wasn't going to be able to talk to her either. Then her phone went off with a text.

**Puck: Hey, how is it going with getting Flanagan?**

Ally smiled at the text and then started to type a reply.

**Ally: It was fine, but there is no plan anymore. :(**

Ally then received another text back from Puck a minute later. She opened it up and it read.

**Puck: Why? What the hell happened? Did the rich chick talk to you?**

Ally then instantly thought it was weird that Puck knew all that. It was like he was a mind reader when he wasn't in the same room with her. She then replied back to him.

**Ally: Yeah, She threatened me that once the assignment was over tomorrow that I'm not allowed to talk to Rory or be friends with him again. And if I do she'll pay some of the jocks to hurt Kurt and Blaine.**

Ally sent the text and then got a reply back a few minutes later.

**Puck: The chick is smarter than she looks. Wait, I think Kurt can handle himself.**

**Ally: Not after what happened last year. So far this years, he's been happy. I'm not letting anybody hurt him or Blaine. They're my family. And trust me, when you've lived like I have, you want to keep your family close and protect them at any costs.**

**Puck: Okay, didn't need your life story. Don't worry, Flanagan boy isn't going to be your friend. By the time the duet is over, you'll be in his arms. Not Sugar.**

**Ally: Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow.**

And with that, the conversation ended. Then the next day it was time for the duet.

Everyone in Glee Club gathered, everyone sitting with their partners. "Hey, after this, you want to go grab some lunch together?" Rory asked Ally, hopeful. Ally glanced at Sugar who was watching her.

"Sorry, I can't, I have something I have to do." Ally said, upset that she couldn't. Even though he she wanted to more than anything. "Okay. Maybe another time." Rory said as Mr. Shue walked in. Now Ally really hoped Puck was right about Rory falling deeply in love with her after singing the song. She needed this, it was her last chance.

"Okay, so who'd like to start?" Will asked them and Ally and Rory volunteered. They stepped up and went on opposite sides of the piano. "We'll be singing 'Endless Love'." Ally said and Sugar looked like she was full of rage while everyone else liked their choice.

"Mr. Shue, wasn't this song sung in here like two years ago?" Sugar asked. "Let's hear what Ally and Rory do to the song." Will said, ignoring Sugar's comment completely.

The music for "Endless Love" starts playing and Ally and Rory began to sing with Rory starting the song.

_[Rory]_

_My love,_

_There's only you in my life_

_the only thing that's right_

_[Ally]_

_My first love_

_You're every breath that I take_

_you're every step I make_

Ally remembers how she really feels about him. How much she loves him and looks at him in a way that Kurt looks at Blaine, or how Santana looks at Brittany. But only a lot more passionate.

_[Rory]_

_And I_

_[Ally]_

_(And I-I-I)_

_[Rory]_

_I want to share_

_[Both]_

_All my love with you_

_[Rory]_

_No one else will do..._

_[Ally]_

_And your eyes_

Ally looks into those amazing blue eyes and see's Rory. The man she feel in love with during that stupid Spanish lesson

_[Rory]_

_Your eyes, your eyes_

Rory can't stop looking at how much Ally's eyes sparkle. They just amazing and beautiful eyes and he just loves them and everything else about her.

_[Both]_

_They tell me how much you care_

_Ooh yes, you will always be_

_My endless love_

Rory starts to really look at Ally. He's see's her true beauty and remembers how smart she is. And how well they connect.

_Two hearts,_

_Two hearts that beat as one_

_Our lives have just begun_

_[Ally]_

_And Forever_

_[Rory]_

_(oooo)_

_[Both]_

_I'll hold you close in my arms_

_I can't resist your charms_

_[Ally]_

_And love_

_[Rory]_

_ohh love_

_[Both]_

_I'll be a fool_

_For you,_

_I'm sure_

_[Ally]_

_You know I don't mind_

_[Rory]_

_Oh, you know I don't mind_

_[Both]_

_'Cause you,_

_You mean the world to me_

_Oh_

_[Ally]_

_I know_

_[Rory]_

_I know_

_[Both]_

_I've found in you_

_My endless love_

They both are now thinking about the same thing. How much they love each other. Even if they don't know that, that's what they are thinking. Ally just wants to be able to with him forever. Never wanting the song to end. Rory just wants to kiss her, kiss her and never let her go.

_do do do do do_

_do do do do do_

_do do doo doo_

_Oooh, and love_

_[Rory]_

_Oh, love_

_[Both]_

_I'll be that fool_

_For you,_

_I'm sure_

_[Ally]_

_you know I don't mind_

_[Rory]_

_Oh you know-_

_[Both]_

_I don't mind_

_And, YES_

_You'll be the only one_

_'Cause no one no one can deny_

_This love I have inside_

_And I'll give it all to you_

_[Rory]_

_My love_

_[Ally]_

_My love, my love_

_[Both]_

_My endless love_

The song ended and everyone applauded, even Sugar, but it was probably just for Rory. But everyone loved it. Now Rory and Ally couldn't take their eyes off each other until Will came over to them. "Now that's what I call a duet!" Will exclaimed and both Ally and Rory chuckled a little.

"Now what I really love there was the passion. You two really looked like you couldn't stop loving each other. And looked like you had feelings for each other." Will said and Rory laughed. So did Ally, even though that was actually what happened.

"I've got to go." Ally said and then left the choir room. And nobody saw her for the rest of the day. Then Rory found Sugar in hallway and she smiled. "Hey babe." Sugar greeted. "Hi Sugar, have you seen Ally? I want to talk to her." Rory said.

"Nope. How about you talk to me instead. I've missed you so much." Sugar said, but really wasn't feeling much love for her anymore, if there was any to begin with. "Uh, Sugar, we need to talk." Rory said and Sugar smiled.

"I know. Don't worry I already told Ally to leave you alone. She was… well still is a freak and well now you can relax and just kiss me, not having to worry about that." Sugar said and Rory's eyes widened. "What did you do?" Rory asked.

"I told her if she didn't leave you alone that I'd get some of the football players to handle her brother and his boyfriend." Sugar said. "Now its great! All we have is each other with nothing standing in our way." Sugar said as she tried to kiss Rory, but he resisted.

"Sugar, I can't believe you threatened her. I'm in love with her." Rory said a loud and Sugar's eyes widened. "Its just because of the song. It was beautiful, I get it, the energy will wear off. I promise." Sugar said and Rory rolled his eyes.

"No, I've loved her since I first ran into her in the hallway and we talked in Spanish class." Rory told her. "But like she'd love me back." Rory said, even though he was kind of clueless. "She does love you. She picked that song basically so you'd notice her." Sugar said. "But who would you rather have? Me or the dyslexic tomboy who looks she buys her clothes at a department for boys?" Sugar asked, but the answer was obvious.

"Sugar, I'm breaking up with you." Rory said and Sugar frowned. "No you're not." She insisted. "Yes I am. And if you try and threaten Ally, Kurt, or any one else…" Rory told her. "Listen to me Rory Flanagan. Nobody threatens me! And fine go be with the ugly loser. Its no wonder you like, my mistake for dating someone who's gay." Sugar said and then walked away.

_Hm, she took it a lot better than I expected. _Rory thought and then left the hallways, going to his next class. He hadn't seen Ally all day and she didn't answer any of her texts. Rory was getting worried, he really needed to talk to her, especially now that he knew she liked him in the same way he did. But she obviously she was still sticking to the deal with Sugar.

Rory didn't see Ally until the next day. He was able to get a response from her by using Finn's phone. Rory thought it'd be the only way at this point to get her attention and to get her in room with just him so they could talk.

**Finn: Ally, meet me in the auditorium during 6****th**** period. I need to talk to you. :)**

Rory waiting a few minutes for a response and nothing. He was wondering if Ally had a sixth sense. However, after sighing, when Rory was a second away from giving up, the phone vibrated; telling him she texted back.

**Ally: Oh okay. What's going?**

Rory didn't know what to say. He wasn't Finn and couldn't tell her the real reason why she had to be there.

**Finn: You'll see. See you later. :)**

Rory texted and then deleted the texted and gave Finn his phone back, in which he had no knowledge what Rory was doing, but they were friends so he didn't question him. And well enough, later, in the auditorium, Ally appeared and then Rory showed up. Her eyes widened seeing him, she wondered where Finn was.

She looked around, nervously. "Rory? Uh, I'm waiting for…" Ally said, but Rory cut her off, knowing what she was going to say. "Finn?" Rory questioned and Ally nodded, with an arched eyebrow. She was confused about how she knew it about it and was a little curious. "How did you know?" Ally asked and Rory walked closer to her.

"It wasn't Finn." Rory said and Ally's eyes widened again, realizing what was going on. "You used his phone to talk to me?" Ally questioned, even with the answer being obvious. "It was the only way I could talk to you." Rory said and Ally started to back away. "I'm sorry, I can't be seen with you." Ally said, as she tried to leave, but Rory stopped her.

"Sugar's not going to hurt your brother." Rory said and Ally stopped walking. "Oh, you know about her threat. Great." Ally said and turned back to Rory. "Yes. And don't worry. She can't make you not speak to me." Rory said and Ally arched an eyebrow. "How do you know? I mean she's your girlfriend and…" Ally said.

"I broke up with her yesterday, which you would have known if you answered my texts." Rory told her and smiled for a second. "Why?" Ally asked and Rory smiled at her. Put his hand on her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. He kissed her and as they did, Ally closed her eyes and put her hand on his cheek and the other on the back of his head, like his hands were on her.

They released and smiled at each other. "Is it because of the song, in which I'm still okay with this." Ally said and Rory laughed. "No, I've liked since the day we became friends. The duet just made it harder to hide my feelings." Rory said and Ally smiled brightly again and chuckled, happily. "Mine too. Rory Flanagan, I love you." Ally said and they kissed again.

"Walk to class with me?" Rory asked and Ally nodded. They then locked hands with each other and left the auditorium, leaving to go back to class. It was clear now that Ally and Rory were now a couple.

**YAY! Ally and Rory are together now!**

**Sorry for the whole month delay! But I never got the chance to start this still yesterday. I was home sick in bed so it came me time to write most of this! So here it is and I hope you like it.**

**For all of you who like Joe, he comes into the story next chapter. And next chapter is also when things start to heat up and complicated. YIKES!**

**Anyway, I know Sugar isn't typically like that, but I thought I'd write her like that. In a way as a threat to Ally because she was dating the guy she loved and inside she knew, he liked her too ;)**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this! And there will be 22 chapter of this Story :) Like if it were actually a season of Glee! And yes there will be the competitions! I'm also going to doing a musical chapter, it'll be in Chapter's 5 & 6!**

**The lead roles will bring out the worst in a few people, have any ideas who I have in mind. I might be mentioning NYADA.**

**For any of you guys who read my Ryder story, "We're Here", I'm updating that soon, hopefully tonight, but I doubt I'll get it done by then, I couldn't get this done yesterday, on the other hand this is 13 pages and I updated two other stories in the process!**

**BTW if you like Klaine for Furt fluffy ness then check out latest chapters for We Are Family & As Long As You're There! :)**

**Anyway, Only about 30 more days until Summer and then I'll have more time on my hands! GOD! CAN"T FRIGGIN' WAIT!**

**Anyway, I better start working on my other story now so I better shut up! But if you have any requests for this story or others PM me or review, I'd really like reviews! They motivate me to write the updates more! ;)**

**Anyway, Please Favorite Follow, & Review! (But most important; REVIEW!)**

**SONGS FEATURED:**

"**Endless Love"- Lionel Ritchie & Diana Ross**

"**Crush"- Jennifer Paige**


	4. Knocked Up

_This can't be happening to me._ Ally thought as she walked down the halls of McKinley. Something was wrong. Really wrong. She was only a junior. She was captain of Soccer team, linebacker on football team, and member of the glee club. This couldn't be happening; she was only 17.

She walked down the halls, knowing a horrible truth. She just wished this was a nightmare. But it wasn't. She really didn't want to believe, but it was obviously true. Everyone around her saw her and knew nothing. She looked the same as always, since she came out of the shadows. She was pretty, talented, athletic, but also a loser both inside and out. She felt it and some of the others did too. Being in glee club wasn't always a good thing. But she was mostly protected by her friends, and alliances on cheerios and on the football and soccer teams.

But nobody could protect her from this. Especially not Rory. This issue had to do with him. A lot. But she didn't want him to know. She didn't want him to get in the middle of it. She didn't want anyone to know. Not Rory, not Kurt, not Finn, not her father, not anybody.

She walked to her locker, hoping not be noticed. She really didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. She didn't want to be at school period, but she didn't go her father and Kurt would ask questions and she didn't need that. However, Sam saw her walk by. "Ally!" He called, but she ignored him. She didn't need that right now. She just wanted to be alone.

She started to walk away, without answering Sam. And he went after her, stopping her from walking away. "Hey." He said and she sighed. "Hey. Sam." She replied.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Just by looking at her and hearing her, he knew something was bothering her. Ally couldn't tell him. She didn't want him to know. Sam was one of her best friends, but didn't want him to be part of what ever this was. He didn't want him to look at her differently. She couldn't tell anyone. No one could understand what she's going through.

"Nothing. Why?" Ally insisted, trying to sound like she usually did. "You ignored me. And you seem like something's wrong." Sam replied and Ally frowned.

"What's going on?" He asked her and she turned away from him. "I'm sorry, I have to go." She said as she tried to walk away, but Sam stopped her. "Hey. Tell what's going on." Sam said and she sighed. Leaning on the lockers behind her. "I can't." She mumbled.

"Hey. You can tell me anything." Sam said and she smiled. She didn't know if she could tell him, but it looked like she didn't have much of a choice. She sighed and looked around to see if any of her friends were around. "You have to promise not to tell anybody. Not Kurt. Especially not Rory." Ally said and then Sam knew it must have been something really bad, that she was keeping it from her boyfriend.

He nodded. "I promise." He said. _Please don't be dying._ He thought to himself. Ally glanced around the hallways and saw that barley anybody was around. "_I'm Pregnant."_ Ally told him and Sam's eyes widened. _At least she's not dying._ He thought. But he just stood there, for a few moments, silent.

Ally started to sob a little. "Say something." She pleaded and Sam sighed. He was trying to think of what to ask next. There were so many questions worth asking. "Um, are you sure?" Sam asked.

Ally nodded, sadly. "Yeah. It's obvious." Ally replied and Sam sighed. He felt really bad. Now he knew why she couldn't tell anybody. Especially Kurt or Rory. "Did you do one of those home pregnancy tests?" Sam asked and Ally shook her head. She wasn't going to that, at least not at home. What if Kurt or her dad caught her?

"No, I'm not stupid enough to bring one of those home. What if my dad or Kurt found it? Disaster. He'd question every detail of my relationship." Ally answered.

"Then how do you know that you're pregnant?" Sam asked.

"I'm late." Ally said and Sam arched his eyebrow. It was like one of the things from the TV shows when a girl thinks she's pregnant because she's late, but she's not. "Uh, I'm sure your fine. I mean, how late are you?" Sam asked and she shrugged. "You're probably just late." Sam assumed.

"For 5 weeks?" Ally questioned and Sam's eyes widened again. "Okay. Did you go to a doctor?" Sam asked and she shook her head again. "Uh, hello! Bills, my dad will find out!" Ally exclaimed.

"Come on, you got to be sure. Go. A test is only like 30 bucks." Sam said and she sighed. Like she'd be able to pay for that. "Where am I supposed to get that kind of money?" Ally questioned. "I mean, I'll need the money for the other tests I'll need to take if I am- you know."

"I'll go with you. I'll give you the money for the test." Sam said, but Ally didn't want him to do that for her. She'd never be able to re pay him. She couldn't take the money from him, he already was going through enough. With losing his house last year and choosing to stay in Lima than go to Kentucky with his family.

"No. I can't take money from you." Ally protested. "You need it more than I do." Sam knew she didn't want take if from him because of the things he's been through. He knew she thought he'd need it more, but she needed this more than he did _now_. She needed to know if she was really pregnant.

"I didn't ask if you needed it. I said, I'm going to pay for the test." Sam said and Ally sighed. She knew she wasn't going to win this and she really did want to make sure. She was really hoping that this was a mistake.

"Fine." Ally said. "Remember don't say anything about this. Even when we're sure. I mean, nobody would possibly understand." Ally said, but then something dawned on Sam. He knew that she was wrong. Somebody could understand what she was going through. What she might be going through.

"Actually, I know someone who might understand." Sam said and Ally sighed. "If you say your mom or sister, I will slap you Sam Evans." Ally said, joking about the last part, which made Sam laugh. "First my sister is eight, so I doubt, she'd be able to tell you what it is, let alone what it's like." Sam said and Ally smiled. "And second. I was talking about Quinn."

"What about her?" Ally asked. "She got pregnant when she was a sophmore. A little younger than you." Sam said. "You should tell her. Ask her about it." Sam suggested and Ally nodded, but then frowned suddenly. "What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"It's fine. I get what your say, I'll think about it, but right now, I'm going to hurl. I'll see you after school." Ally said and then started to make her way for the bathroom. She ran into the nearest stall and puked into the toilet. _If I am pregnant, I hate morning sickness already. If I'm not, then I will never eat Mexican again._ Ally thought as she breathed heavily over the toilet, until she didn't feel as bad.

She then left the stall and then saw Quinn fixing her makeup. "You okay? It didn't sound to good in there." Quinn asked. She probably was concerned about her. Ally wondered if she should tell her. But all she did that second was nod. Answering Quinn's previous question.

"Quinn. Can I ask you something?" Ally asked and Quinn smiled at her. "Sure." She replied and Ally sighed as she began to figure out what she was going to say to Quinn. "Uh, it's kind of a rough topic." Ally added and then Quinn frowned. "Oh crap, are you pregnant?" Quinn asked and Ally frowned. _What is she a mind reader or something?_ Ally thought.

"Sorry. Force of habit. What were going to say?" Quinn said and Ally sighed again. "Actually, I am pregnant. Well, I might be pregnant." Ally said and Quinn faced her again, now she was concerned again.

"Okay, how late are you?" Quinn asked.

"5 weeks." Ally told her and she sighed.

"Alright, that's how many I was. When I found out." Quinn said, trying to think of what to say next. "Did you take an actual test?" She asked and Ally shook her head. "I am after school." She told Quinn and she nodded after taking a breath.

"So, it's Rory's?" Quinn asked. Ally shrugged, honestly, she didn't know, except she didn't think anyone else could have possibly gotten her pregnant. _Unless..._ Ally thought for a second, and then dropped the thought. Impossible. It had to be Rory's. Either that or she wasn't pregnant. Which she really hoped was the scenario. Ally nodded. "I mean who else could be the father, if I am pregnant." Ally said.

"Right. So when did you and Rory...?" Quinn asked and Ally's eyes widened. She didn't know if she should answer that question. "Uh..." She mumbled, but Quinn figured she didn't want to go into details. "Never mind. But if you are, I suggest telling him." Quinn said. "Does anyone know?"

"Sam." Ally answered and Quinn arched her eyebrow. "Aren't you dating Rory?" She asked and Ally nodded. "He basically cornered me in the hallway a few minutes ago and demanded me to tell him. I had no choice." Ally explained and Quinn nodded. "So, what did you have?" Ally asked her. Referring to the child she had.

"A girl. Beth," Quinn said and Ally smiled.

"Was Puck the father?" Ally asked and Quinn thought it was strange, she'd know who it was. Quinn nodded. "How could you possibly know that?" Quinn asked. "He's Puck. And I know for fact that you lost your virginity to you during sophmore year when you had the baby." Ally said. "He talks a lot about you." Quinn smiled. But was probably going to have Santana go all Lima heights on him for giving out that personal information.

"At first I told everyone it was Finn's because I was dating him at the time. But later it came out and I paid the price. It was for the better I guess." Quinn said.

"Anyway, I got to get to class. Let me know if you need to know anything. And if you are pregnant." Quinn said and then left the bathroom. Ally sighed, looking at herself in the mirror and then as the bell rang, she went to her next class.

* * *

The went by very slow. Especially in Spanish class. Ally sat at the table, opposite of Rory. She didn't want to talk to him. At least not today. She couldn't have him questioning her for her mood. And knowing Rory, his kind nature, he'd know something was wrong and Ally couldn't deal with that. This was too big to cover up with her acting. At least not now, she didn't even know if she was actually pregnant.

She was relieved when school was over. But she still had Glee to get by in. She really didn't want to go. She wanted to take the test and be told that she was just late. Then Sam approached her when she was at her locker. "Hey, do you want to Glee or skip and go straight to the doctor's?" Sam asked and Ally sighed. She already knew what she wanted to do, but she didn't want to be asked why she skipped Glee tomorrow.

"I just really need to take this test. I mean, I have to know, and I really hope I'm not." Ally said and Sam nodded. "Okay. Then we'll go now." Sam said and Ally nodded as she closed her locker and followed Sam to his car. "Wait.. what about...?" Sam asked, wondering if she drove to school, but Ally shook her head.

"No. Kurt drove me this morning. I wasn't really up for driving.." Ally said and Sam nodded as he opened the car door for her and she climbed in the passanger seat. He got in the driver seat and then left McKinley.

The drive to the doctor's office took about ten minutes. Sam and Ally walked into the building. Signed in and luckily there was an opening, considering the test wouldn't take every long. They sat in the reception area and waited. As they waited, Ally's phone went off and she took it out, revealing she got a text. "It's a text from Rory." Ally told Sam and he nodded. "What did he say?" Sam asked. Ally then opened up the text, read it to herself and then showed it to Sam.

**Rory: Hey Al, why aren't you at Glee practice? Are you okay? -R**

"He's worried about you." Sam said and Ally rolled her eyes as Sam pointed out the obvious. She was silent for a moment as she thought of what to say. Then she started to reply to him and then sent it. "What did you say?" Sam asked and then Ally handed him her phone and showed him her reply.

**Ally: I'm okay. Just wasn't feeling really great. Sam is driving me home. -A**

And then not even a minute later, another message came in. Ally read it and Sam saw a smile on her face. These text were taking her mind off the fact that there was a chance she might be pregnant. "What did he say?" Sam asked and Ally scoffed. "You seem more interested in my texts than my dad and brother is." Ally added, after handing him the phone.

**Rory: Feel better love. ;) I miss you! I day dreaming about you right now. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Say 'Hi' to Sam for me. I love you. -R**

Sam could see why she smiled. He handed her phone back and typed a reply. "He's really crazy about you." Sam said and Ally nodded and Sam leaned over and saw her reply.

**Ally: Thanks Rors. I love and miss you too. And I think its cute when you act all romantic. I'll probably have a dirty dream of you tonight, (jk). I'll see you tomorrow. :) And Sam says 'Hi'.**

Then she put her phone away and then was called back so she could be tested. "Want me to wait out here?" Sam asked. "What? You want to watch me take the test?" Ally asked, sarcastically. She found it funny that Sam would ask that question. "I'll stay out here." Sam said and then Ally went back into a room to do the test.

Ally returned about 10 minutes later. She walked straight back to Sam and was quiet until he asked, "Well?" Ally sighed. "It's official. I'm pregnant." Ally said and Sam sighed. It was like Quinn 2.0, without the lying about the father part. "Ally..." Sam tried to say, but Ally at that current moment, didn't want to hear it. "Can we just get in the car?" Ally asked and Sam nodded. She followed him to car. She got in it and Sam started to drive towards the Hummel home.

"Ally..." Sam repeated and Ally sighed. "Sam, what am I going to do? What am I going to tell... anyone?" Ally asked, but honestly Sam didn't know what to say. "I don't know." Sam said. "I don't know how this... this couldn't have happened." Ally said.

"Well, even if you use protection, the condoms can break. Maybe that happened." Sam suggested, but Ally shook her head, but knew this couldn't be happening. It was just impossible. "Sam, the problem with 'this' is..." Ally said. "What? I know, you're only a junior, but I'm sure-" Sam tried to say, but Ally cut in.

"Sam, you don't understand. Rory's a virgin." Ally said. "And so am I." Sam's eyes widened as they came to a stop sign, he slowly turned to her. "Are you sure?" Sam asked and Ally nodded. "Ask Rory, he'll tell you he's virgin because he is." Ally answered. "Did you do it...?" Sam tried to ask, but was interrupted by one of Ally's scoffs.

"What part about me being a virgin, do you not understand? I'm not a slut so don't ask if I did with any other guy because I'm not that kind of girl. I wasn't going to do sex until I was married, or at least next year, when I'm eighteen." Ally said. "I don't know, the closest to intimate I've been with Rory was when we made out at the party, the week we started dating."

"Didn't you fall asleep on the couch?" Sam asked. "Yeah. Are you suggesting, we had sleep sex?" Ally questioned and Sam chuckled slightly. He'd like to see someone actually do that. "Ally, I don't know." Sam said.

"This isn't something I can get tested for. At least I don't think there is a test to see how or who got a girl pregnant. Most people know how it happened." Ally said and Sam nodded as he pulled in front of the Hummel house. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Sam said, he didn't know what else to say at that point. "Thanks Sam. Bye." Ally said as she got out of the car.

* * *

And once Sam was gone, she went inside. Her dad wasn't home and Kurt wasn't either. At least not yet. She went to straight to her bedroom. She jumped and bed and started crying. Anyone would at this point. She was pregnant. A pregnant virgin. Has that happened before? She doubted it. She was alone in that department. And she didn't what to do. Was it even Rory's? The best lead she had was Sam's theory about them being a little too intimate when they first got together.

Was that even possible? Did anyone have the answers she needed? But as she continued to sob, then heard a knock on the door. She sniffed. "Ally?" was asked. Ally recognized the voice. It was only Kurt, so she didn't really need to explain herself. She looked up and then he walked in and sat next to her.

"What happened?" Kurt asked. She wiped her tears. He couldn't know. How would she even start. "Nothing. I- I'm just tired." Ally lied. She didn't know what to do honestly.

"But you've been crying. What's wrong?" Kurt asked. He knew his sister was upset and wanted to know why. "Did someone say something to you? What happened?" Kurt asked and Ally shook her head. "If I tell you nothing- everything will change." Ally said. "I can't tell you."

"Ally, you know before you were my sister, you were my best friend." Kurt said. "We were each others only friend." Kurt said and Ally turned back to him. "You can tell me anything. Exactly like I can tell you anything." Kurt said as he put his hand on his sister's shoulder. "I won't tell anyone. If it's that horrible. But it can't be that bad." Kurt insisted, but he had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"Really?" Ally questioned and Kurt nodded. "I'm pregnant." Ally said and Kurt's eyes then widened. "See what I mean. Please. I can't have everyone, including you, looking at me like that." Ally said and Kurt sighed. "Is it Rory's?" Kurt asked. She was going to hear this every time she told anyone she was with child. It was like people assumed she was a slut who slept around, even though she didn't sleep with anyone at all, let alone Rory.

"I wouldn't know. I'm still a virgin." Ally said and Kurt arched an eyebrow. "This could only mean one thing." Kurt said and it was Ally's turn to be confused, even more than she already was about her situation. "What?" Ally asked.

"Sleep sex." Kurt said, and he sounded very serious, but Ally laughed anyway. "You can joke at a time like this?" Ally asked and Kurt nodded. "Anything to help the confusion." Kurt said and Ally scoffed. "You promise you didn't sleep with anyone yet?" Kurt asked and Ally nodded. "When have I lied to you?" Ally asked.

"Honestly, a couple minutes ago. Remember?" Kurt said and Ally rolled her eyes. "Look, I've had experience with a pregnancy." Kurt said and Ally nodded. "Quinn." Ally said and Kurt nodded. "Who told you?" Kurt asked and Ally shrugged. "Sam. And Quinn gave me some details." Ally told him.

"They know? About you?" Kurt asked and Ally nodded. "Sam didn't give me much of a choice. And he drove me to the doctors to do the test. And Quinn, I was kind of in need some advice. And she was in the bathroom after I had my morning sickness." Ally said and Kurt nodded. "Okay. I'm going to help you as much as I can. And keeping this from dad is one of them. I don't want to see his reaction." Kurt said, not wanting to think about Burt finding out, any more than Ally did.

"At least until you or I find out how this happened? And who the father is. If there is one?" Kurt added and Ally thought for a moment, but shook at the thought. "What?" Kurt asked. "Do you think this is like the birth of Anakin Skywalker?" Ally asked and Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh, you're back?" Kurt joked and hugged Ally. "Thanks Kurt. But what should I tell Rory? I can't simply avoid him and lie to him all year." Ally said and Kurt agreed.

"Uh, for now, just go with the sleep sex theory." Kurt said and Ally nodded, even though she thought that theory was ridiculous. "I'll see you later." Kurt said and left her room. That was the last person Ally saw that night, before she fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up the next morning and got dressed. But then felt a wave of morning sickness and walked quickly to the bathroom. It was locked and knocked. "I'll be out in a second." Kurt said from inside and Ally sighed. She thought and she remembered that she told Kurt. "Kurt. It's me. I _really_need to get in there." Ally said and then the door opened a second later. Kurt looked around. "Is it-?" He asked and Ally nodded and he let her in. He closed and locked the door.

"What if- dad hears me?" Ally asked and then hung over the toliet. Kurt quickly turned the sick on as well as the bathroom fan as Ally threw up. "There." Kurt mumbled as Ally continued to be sick and Kurt walked over to her and rubbed her back until it was over. "You okay?" Kurt asked and Ally cleared her throat and wiped a tear away. "For now." Ally replied. "Morning sickness sucks. How do we deal with it when we are like thirty?" Kurt shrugged.

"Who knows? You want a child bad enough to deal with that, the cravings, and the pain of child birth." Kurt said and Ally sighed. "Hey, everything is going to be okay. I know this is scary, but-" Kurt tried to assure, but Ally didn't let him.

"Kurt, I don't know how this happened, let alone who the father is or any of this. How long I've even been pregnant." Ally said. "I'm a mess and when or if dad finds out, I don't even want to know who I'm going to have to beg to live with?" Ally said and Kurt put his arm around her.

"Even if he does, he won't throw you out." Kurt told her. "I promise." Ally nodded and hugged him. "I'll be downstairs, okay?" Kurt asked and Ally nodded with a small smile as he left the bathroom.

Ally finished getting ready and was downstairs about ten minutes later. She didn't take every long. She was quicker than Kurt. Probably because she didn't care about how she really looked as much as he did. She really just liked to be dressed simple. A shirt, jeans or shorts, maybe a sweater. So she was quick and that got her more sleep in the morning.

"Where's dad?" Ally asked Kurt when they were downstairs. "He's at the garage. He had to go in early to finish working on something. Let's go. We'll pick up something on the way, alright?" Kurt said and Ally nodded as she followed him out the door. They both got in Kurt's car and they headed to school.

* * *

Ally seperated from Kurt as soon as they got to the building. She went to her locker and grabbed the things she needed and then someone tapped her on the back. She turned around and saw Rory and she sighed. "Hey." Ally said as she attepted to smile. She was happy to see him, but couldn't be as happy as she wanted to be. And they had only gotten together a month ago.

Rory kissed her on the lips and by her reaction, he could tell something was wrong. "What's going on?" Rory asked her and she frowned. She couldn't tell him. She'd lose him. She was going to lose everything soon enough, but she wasn't ready yet. "What?" Ally managed to ask.

"You've been acting weird. Since yesterday. You've been acting weird, especially around me. You weren't really in to the kiss, you sat away from me in Spanish and skipped Glee without saying anything. With Sam." Rory listed and Ally sighed. It looked like she had no choice to tell him. "Do you and Sam have something going on? Do you want to break up?" Rory asked and Ally's eyes widened.

"No! Of course not. Rory. You're the only person I'm into." Ally assured him, but Rory didn't look convinced. "What 'bout Sam?" Rory asked.

"He's one of my best friends. You know I have more guy friends than girls, right?" Ally said and Rory nodded, with the small back on his face. "Then what's going on with you?" Rory asked and Ally sighed. Either she told him and risked losing him or she could continue to lie and lose him now. What choice did she have?

"I'm pregnant." Ally said and Rory's eyes widened. "What?" He asked, but he heard what she said. "Please don't make me repeat it." Ally pleaded and Rory nodded, trying to gather what he was hearing, not being able to believe it. "Is it mine?" Rory asked and Ally shrugged. "Rory, if you must know, I'm a virgin, and so are you." She said.

"I don't understand." Rory said, but honestly, she didn't think anyone could. It was impossible to add up. "Neither do I. The best answer people can give me is we had sleep sex during that party when he fell asleep on the couch together." Ally said and Rory nodded, as that was the only thing he could do at the moment. "So why- what are you going to do?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. Fight through these months and once this baby is out of me, give it up to a family who wants it." Ally said. She had no idea what she was going to do. "Well, you have me. I am the father. As it seems." Rory said and Ally nodded.

"You're not leaving me?" Ally asked as a tear fell from her eye. Rory gave a confused look. "Why would I leave you? I mean, you're the most beautiful, talented, and special girl I 'ave ever met in my life." Rory said as he stroked a part of her hair behind her ear and wiped the tear from her face. She smiled, glad that she was lucky enough to have someone like him. "I love you." Ally said and went into his arms.

"Want to walk to Spanish, my little mamma?" Rory asked, in a flirty tone. Ally rolled her eyes and nodded. Rory put his arm around her waist and she put hers around his neck. They walked to class.

* * *

Class went by usually. Ally and Rory paid no attention to Mr. Shue who didn't know a thing, and yet when they were called on, got the answers right, thanks to Ms. Hummel. Ally went to her locker to grab something, while Rory was on his way to his next class. He ran into his best friend, Joe Hart.

"Hey." Joe said and Rory nodded. He was distracted, trying to think about what he was going to do to help Ally. "What's going on?" Joe asked.

"Nothing. Just Ally and girl things." Rory said, even though he knew that sounded dumb. "Okay, what's going on? Whatever it is, it can't be as bad as what you just said." Joe said, but he had no idea what he was getting into, _or did he?_ "Ally's pregnant and she's a virgin. And so am I." Rory said and sighed. Joe looked like he just heard Rory say he was suicidal. Or worse. Joe was Christian so that was probably a sin to him.

"I 'ave to go." Rory said and walked away from Joe. Joe thought for a moment and headed the other way; in Ally's direction. He walked until he saw her, talking with Quinn. She was probably talking about her 'officially' being with child. Joe knew that too.

Joe walked up to her and when Quinn saw him, she frowned. "I'll see you later, Ally." Quinn said and walked away. Ally realized why she left once she turned around and saw Joe. She frowned as well and gave him a cold stare for a second. "Leave me alone." Ally said, it was like she hated him. She closed her locker and started to walk away from him.

"Hey, I heard about you." Joe said as he followed her. "Rory told you." Ally said and continued to walk. "Look, if you stop and I can make this less confusing for you." Joe said and Ally started walk a little slower, but still close to the same pace, just enough for him not to notice. "Oh really? That it's yours?" Ally said Joe stopped and then so did she. She turned to him and walked over to him.

"Yeah. I know. For a while now I thought it was a dream. A nightmare actually, but I know its not." Ally said and Joe looked around. "How long have you known?" Joe asked.

"Since yesterday." Ally answered and Joe nodded. "So you're lying to your friends. Rory about how and who got you knocked up?" Joe questioned and Ally shrugged. "Listen to me, Christian perv." Ally said and Joe listened, as Ally's face turned even angrier.

"We worked on a project. We finished it. You drugged me. Had sex with me and caused all this." Ally said. Joe was the father? She knew how this happened. Even if this was different ways and intentions, this was turning into the pregnancy of 2009. "You raped me." Ally said and Joe shrugged.

"I don't really like to use that term..." Joe tried to say, not liking that term, even if that was what he did. "I don't care. You forced me; you drugged me and raped me. And I still can't believe a Christian would do that." Ally said and Joe sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry, but-" Joe tried to say, but Ally wouldn't let me. "Sorry isn't going to cut it. You raped me. Got me pregnant. You took advantage of me because you could. I don't want to speak to you. Just stay the hell away from me because you've screwed my life up enough. And just when I was starting to be happy." Ally said and walked away, leaving Joe there alone.

He was the father. He made a mistake. This was worse than Puck's with Quinn. He raped her. Drugged her. And got her knocked up. Who knew that the Christian who thought sex before marriage was a sin, would rape a junior girl? What was he going to do? What was Ally going to do? Her life is going to change dramatically

**Oh my god! Can you believe this?**

**Ally is pregnant? Rory is not the father, and Joe is the father and he raped her!?**

**What do you think this means for him? What about Ally? Will Rory find out? Will the New Directions find out? What about her dad?**

**Sorry I haven't updated in months. I kept trying to figure out what I was going to do. And I've been really busy so this story was push aside for a while, but I finally got this chapter done.**

**Next chapter will be the Musical Auditions! :)**

**What musical will McKinley do this year?**

**Who will get the leads?**

**I guess, we'll find out next chapter. I have the perfect musical for McKinley! ;)**

**Anyway, I hope you guys still love this story and don't hate me for not updating in months. I'll try to update this one again soon, but I have a ton of other stories to update!**

**And I know that it's tragic what's happened in the past week. Cory Monteith passed. Rest In Peace. **

**It's confirmed they will kill and pay tribute to him in Episode 3 in Season 5. After a Beatles Tribute!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**Please Review!**


	5. IMPORTANT MESSAGE (AN)

Hello My Readers,

Sorry this is not a chapter. I'm working on them, but I need a favor from all of you. And some of you guys may know about this.

There is this video on Youtube. It's a picture of what it is said to be a picture or pictures, I didn't watch it, of a dead Cory Monteith. It is said to be him when he was found in his hotel room, deceased.

However, I just learned that it is a photo shopped picture. It's fake. You can find the original photo on Google if you type in _Cory Monteith Cat_. That's the original picture.

Whoever made the video is sick and it is disgusting to make a video of him. That is just wrong and horrible.

If you can, I need a favor, I need you guys to help me get this removed. You can find it by going on youtube and typing in _Cory Monteith Dead Pictures_. It should be the first video that comes up on the search, but the thumbnail is a picture of him, looking all dead. But its fake.

Whoever put this up on youtube is stupid and obviously has nothing better to do. Whatever was going through that person's mind was obviously wrong and the video is horrible and disgusting. I really, _really_ thought it was real when I saw the thumbnail. I couldn't look at it much though.

My friend had to. She couldn't believe it was him in that video/ picture. My friend even said that there was something on his or in his hand or something. I don't know what she said. Then that's when I learned it was fake and I started screaming!

We need to get this removed. It's wrong and very stupid. That video needs to be reported for abuse or as a spam. I can't express how much this makes me mad! I'm sure I'm not the only one. I didn't read the comments, but I'm sure they wanted the video removed too.

This isn't right. It shouldn't be out there for people to see. The first time I saw it I was like freaking out. Anyway, we need this video removed. I need you guys to help me out, by flagging it as a spam. Cory didn't and doesn't deserve that. And I still can't believe people would do that.

_This video needs to be removed. For Cory!_

_Thank you,_

-KlaineForeverLover07


End file.
